


you are the one, the one that lies close to me

by zenelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a pleased smile, Zexion settles into one of the chairs, props his chin in one hand. "Strip, pet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the one, the one that lies close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [this](http://kokanshu.livejournal.com/52665.html?thread=2322873#t2322873) prompt here at the KH kink meme. (for those unable to/too lazy to click on the link, Consensual Master/Slave with King!Zexion and Concubine!Demyx)

Echoes travel strangely through the grand hall during banquets, Demyx finds, reverberating and multiplying over themselves, mixing music and voices until all that results is a cacophony of noise. Everything bends around the columns and servers in the room. Bounces with bright glints of metal and fabric mixed in. People's words are distorted into unrecognizable shapes, but what results doesn't actually seem to matter. Not to Demyx. Not right now.

All that matters is his king.

This is how it's always been.

He kneels beside his beloved king, watching the quick dart of his lashes as he blinks, the flutter of the pulse in his neck. The stone beneath his knees is cold and hard and uncomfortable, but he forces himself to ignore it. (He was told to bear with it, that he would be _rewarded_ if he did, and he holds himself dearly to that promise made.)

His Royal Majesty King Zexion, conversing elegantly with his court, glances down and smiles at Demyx, sending lovely shivers coursing across the blond's skin. Quicksilver eyes hold a smoldering promise. And Demyx has to look away, breathing ringing in his ears.

"Follow."

He rises before he consciously realizes that Zexion has already placed his utensils to the side and has stood and is striding towards one of the out-of-the-way doors that line the grand hall. Demyx quickly hurries to his side. A quick, approving smile is sent his way for his obedience, and heat rushes through Demyx's body, settling warm and titillating in the very fibers of his being. Following his beloved king through the door and into the small, deserted antechamber beyond, Demyx waits, watches Zexion with hungry eyes.

The carpet under his bare feet is a soft contrast from the stone from earlier, and he digs his toes into it absently before Zexion calmly calls him over to help him shed his elaborate overcoat. The heavy fabric is smooth and warm under Demyx's hands. He lifts it gently from his king, folding and setting it on the arm of a nearby chair.

"I see you've been a good pet," Zexion says smoothly, almost lovingly, brushing Demyx away to remove his clothing alone. "Kneeling for all that time."

Demyx restrains a whimper and closes his eyes briefly. He can't stand to keep them closed for long though, drinking in every inch of revealed skin. Stopping when he is clothed only in trousers and his shirt, Zexion rolls up his sleeves to his elbows, combing a hand through his hair. (Demyx quivers like a dog at the end of his leash, straining against invisible restraints.)

"Come here for your reward, pet."

At those words, Demyx flows over, a grateful moan escaping his lips. Zexion buries one hand in the blond's hair and _tugs_ , eyes lazy and half-lidded. "Ah-ah, love, what do you say first?" he questions, tone husky and controlling.

"Please, Master," Demyx moans, breath coming fast.

Zexion raises an eyebrow, expectant. Without further prompting, Demyx continues, shamelessly begging, "Please fuck me, Master."

With a pleased smile, Zexion settles into one of the chairs, props his chin in one hand. "Strip, pet."

And Demyx does, pulling his loose shirt over his head and slowly sliding his pants down over his hips, stray bits of jewelry catching and chiming in the fabric. He begins to take off the bands of gold that adorn his wrists and ankles, but stops at a motion from Zexion's hand.

"No, keep those on. Now come over here." His king pats his lap; Demyx obediently goes to him, naked skin rubbing against clothes as he situates himself, straddling Zexion's legs. He suppresses a shiver at the friction against his growing erection, breath coming in small pants. Zexion trails soft fingertips down the blond slave's sides, darting in small swirling patterns across tanned skin. "You are already prepared?"

Demyx nods enthusiastically, hips pressing towards Zexion slightly. "Just as you told me to earlier, Master." He writhes the smallest distance closer and is rewarded with a light slap on his ass, reprimanding him. (He grows harder, wants more.)

Leaning back in the chair, still looking composed (if slightly flushed), Zexion gestures down at his erection pressing hot and heavy through the fabric of his pants. "Pet, you have something to deal with before you can come."

A whining gasp is torn from Demyx's throat, and he pulls down Zexion's pants with trembling and excited hands, freeing his cock. He re-situates himself on Zexion's lap, holding still because this time, he'll wait for the order to move before he does. (Last time he disobeyed that, he wasn't able to move comfortably for a week, and that wasn't any fun.)

"Good boy," Zexion finally, _finally_ utters, brushing fond fingers against Demyx's face. Demyx nuzzles them like an overgrown cat. "Now, pet. Fuck yourself on my cock."

" _Yes_ , Master, oh thank you, Master," Demyx groans gratefully, surging towards his beloved king and immediately lowering himself on Zexion's cock. He slows down to savor the fullness, rising and falling with deliberate leisure as he enjoys the pull and stretch of being filled. "Fuuuuck," he moans, legs trembling.

Zexion kisses the side of his neck, mouthing and nipping with deliberate intent. "Faster, pet."

Whining low in his throat, Demyx obeys, fucking himself faster, harder, on Zexion's cock. The slick sounds fill the small room, and Demyx loses track of time as he concentrates on the slowly deteriorating expression on his king's face.

"P-please, oh, _oh_ , Master, pleeeaaaase, fuck..." Demyx gasps, writhes, coming close to the edge of white light that he can never quite reach without -

Zexion grasps Demyx's cock, running his thumb along the underside, bites the lobe of Demyx's ear, and growls out, "Come for your Master, pet."

And _oh_ , Demyx does, fucking himself eagerly even through the convulsions of his own orgasm until he feels Zexion go rigid underneath him. Then and only then does he relax into his master, shaking and quivering, limbs loose. A hand fists in his hair, and he lets himself be pulled into a surprisingly gentle kiss, slack panting breaths mixing.

"Good pet," Zexion breathes into the small space between them, and Demyx can't help but press just a little closer to this man that he belongs to.

"I love you, Master," he murmurs, kissing the underside of Zexion's jaw in submission.

A hand trails across his back, his neck, into his hair, threading gently between golden strands. "I love you too, Demyx."

* * * * * *


End file.
